brotherly love
by beautiful dreamere
Summary: a series of of one shots of sweet little moments between the brothers.
1. big brothers

Title: big brothers 

Rating: k

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Annoyance. It's one of the things big brothers are the best at, and Dean Winchester is a pro. That night he decided o go wit the old favorite, flushing the toilet on his currently showering baby brother. A scream, followed by a string of curses made him chuckle in satisfaction.

A few hours later, aforementioned baby brother's voice cut through the darkness. "Dean I can't sleep. Can I?" dean cut him off wordlessly, lifting up the covers and allowing Sam to curl up to him. Love. It's one of the other things big brothers are good at.


	2. bed time

Title: bedtime 

Rating: k

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

"Sam, go to bed" dean said. He had woken up and rolled over to find his brother half-asleep in front of his laptop. Sam turned and looked at his older brother, an idea occurred to him.

He shut down his laptop. With a sleepy smile on his face, he crossed the room, climbed under the covers of Dean's bed, and curled up to him. "Sammy!" dean said in mock annoyance, trying not to laugh.

"What? You said go to bed, but you didn't say which bed." Sam said, slurring slightly from tiredness. Dean simply chuckled, and putting an arm around his brother, went back to sleep.


	3. Christmas Gift

Title: Sam-I-am Rating: k 

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer (this is for the other chapters too, since I forgot one on em): I own a thing, I just like to play with the sexy boys.

A/n: I've been trying to get this written since before Christmas and I finally did it! I got the idea for this when I was Christmas shopping with my mom and saw a stuffed Sam-I-am.

Dean scanned the crowed store. It was Christmas Eve, and every place he had been in had looked the same: packed with last minute shoppers. He was looking or the perfect Christmas gift for Sam.

He maneuvered up and down the isles, mentally vetoing things until he ended right back where he started, in front of a display of stuffed animal versions of doctor seusse characters. Dean absentmindedly began to scan over hem. His eyes came to land on a certain one. No way! Dean's eyes got big. It couldn't be. He smiled as he picked one up. Perfect!

Sammysammsammysammysammysammysammysammysammys

The first thing Sam saw when he opened his eyes was a newspaper wrapped present with a red bow on top. Curiously, he reached over and poked to make sure it wouldn't explode or something. Once he had determined that it wasn't gonna kill or do something bad to him, he picked it up and studied it. " Merry Christmas" dean said from his bed, Where he was watching his baby brother.

"Merry Christmas to you to" Sam replied and began unwrapping his gift. He broke out in a huge grin when he saw what it was. It was a stuffed Sam-I-am. Mary had given him one not long after he was born. It was one of their few possessions to survive the fire. For the longest time Sam and Sam-I-am had been inseparable. Unfortunately, Sam-I-am got left in a motel room when Sam was three. He was inconsolable for days. Dean had kept an eye out, but hadn't been able to find another one until now. "Dean…" Sam began.

" Hey, no chick flick moments!" Dean warned his little brother.

Sam crossed the space between the beds and enveloped Dean in a hug. "Thank you" he said.

"Yeah Yeah" he replied, but he hugged Sam back. That night, when he got back from the local bar, he couldn't help but smiled at what he found. Sam had fallen asleep, holding tight to his Sam-I-am.


	4. Sam's essay

Title: my big brother 

Rating: k

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own em, Eric just lets them come over to play.

Weechesters. (Sammy 6, dean 10.)

A/n: so after all that dean being the good big brother he is, sam deserved some time in the spotlight. Enjoy!

My Mom 

By Sam Winchester

I don't have a mom. She died when I was a baby. But I have something no one else does. I have dean. Hes my big brother and I love him. He loves me back too. He protects me, and takes care of me when our dad goes on a trip, and doesn't care if I get in bed with him when I can't sleep or I get scared. Hes always there for me no matter what. he even takes the blame for me sometimes when I do something bad. hes really smart and fun. He helps me with my homework and plays with me. Dean is the bestest brother ever!


	5. indenpendence day

title: independence day

rating: k+ (for use of one cuss word)

warnings: above mentioned cuss word

spoilers: none

disclaimer: don't any thing other than a sam girl t-shirt and the first season on dvd, so there's no use in suing me.

a/n: happy late fourth peeps! yeah i realize this isn't exactly brotherly love but give me a break, k? thank ya! oh and any spelling mistakes are my own because i don't have a spell checker at the moment.

" dean! that's gonna...BOOM!...hurt tomorrow"

" yeah but it looks cool!"

"hmmm...i wonder"

BANG!

"dude! awesome sammy! how'd you do that?"

"i'm not sure, but it burned the shit out of my hand"

" are you okay?"

" yeah, i'll be fine"

"just checking"

BANG! BOOM! Crackle Crackle Crackle

"Dean?"

"i'm okay...thump...i think. crap"

" are you sure your okay?"

"yeah. we just need to hide the rest of these"

"why"

"...because these aren't exactly legal and it sounds like the police are headed this way."

" why am i not surprised?!?"

" just help me get these into the trunk!"

A Winchester fourth of july!


	6. innocence

Title: innocence

Rating: K

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: i don't own the Winchesters, they just come over for play-dates. (oh and i don't own Robin Hood either)

a/n: this chapter is dedicated to Ghostwriter for one, reviewing every chapter of this, and two, being the ONLY ONE to review the last chapter.

Dean smiled. He had come in from the local bar, and immediately checked on his baby brother, only to find him doing something unexpected. Sam was curled up on his side, facing the door, one thumb in his mouth. Dean watched him as he sat down on the other bed and started taking his shoes off. It was funny looking but, and Dean would never admit it, adorable. Sam hadn't sucked his thumb since he was three or four. It was a rare moment when that pure innocence Sam still possessed shone through.

It reminded him of the other day when he had come to the library to pick Sam up and found him reading to a bunch of toddlers. He had been sitting on the floor of the children's room, a curly haired boy on one leg and a blonde haired girl who was playing with his hair on the other, reading Robin Hood, complete with voices. Dean had to grin as he watched. Sammy was enjoying just as much as the kids. He later got an introduction to the two little ones Sam had been holding. The girl was Maura Grace and the boy was Teddy. As Sam explained later, much to the kids dismay they were going to cancel story time, due to lack of an available reader, at least until Sam offered to do it.

Dean held his cell phone, debating whether or not to snap a picture of his brother. Nah, he'd be nice. He would simply keep the moment as another reminder that, despite the evil he and Sam faced every day, there was still innocence in the world. After a moment though, he pick the cell phone up and took and took a picture anyways. He couldn't help it, it was totally blackmail worthy!


	7. Little yellow boat

Title: Little Yellow Boat

Rating: k

Spoilers: none

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: i don't own the Winchesters. i do however, own a little yellow boat, the inspiration for this story.

A/n: i know it's been forever, but I've finally updated! i hope you like it and please review! thank ya!

A little yellow plastic boat floated gently in the water in front of Sam. It had been his for years, and before that Dean's. Dean has passed it down to him during his first bath in a regular tub. It had quickly become his favorite toy. God only knows how many motel pools and bathtubs it had been in over the years. He'd even taken it to Stamford with him. He'd kept it hidden from Jess though. it was private, like the holy water, knives, gun and rock salt he'd also kept with him. (what could he say? old habits die hard)

Now he stood, brushing his hair and watching it float in a sink full of warm water. He'd forgotten it until earlier, when he'd discovered it in the bottom of his bag, and been unable to resist. He might have taken a bath with it, but he'd grown quite a bit since the last time he had and wouldn't quite fit. " You still have that thing? and you still play with it?" Dean asked as he entered the room, bumped his brother over a bit, and reached for his tooth brush and tooth paste. " Yeah" Sam said, reaching for his own tooth brush and paste. Dean smiled. " I remember once, you were about a year old and i was 5, dad had put us in the tub together to save time since we were both messy, and you hit me upside the head with it. You were mad because i tried to take it from you so we could sail it back and forth". He spit and leaned against the sink, poking at the boat a bit. "Really?" Sam said around a mouthful of toothpaste. " Yeah" Dean replied, " Dad solved the problem by buying me Sputnik the rubber duck". Sam snorted. "Sputnik? seriously?" he said, after spitting himself. he reach over and poked the boat towards his brothers hand. Dean pushed it back. "Yes, Sputnik. i heard it somewhere and thought it sounded cool" he explained. "Ah" Sam said by way of a reply and sailed the boat back to Dean again. When the boat came back his way again, he picked it up, unable to resist, and gently hit his brother upside the head. Dean laughed. "My brother's an immature 24 year old with a toy boat" he joked. Sam grinned and headed for the bathroom door. "At least I'm not a smart ass 28 year old with a rubber duck!" he replied, before slipping out and hiding under the covers of his bed. "You can't prove anything!" Dean called out, chasing after him.


	8. Mud War

Title: Mud and Winchesters don't mix

rating: k plus for one little bad word.

Warnings: heh. Dirty Winchesters.

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them and i promise to give them back in good condition.

"This sucks" Sam Winchester Grumbled as he pitched another shovel full of dirt over the side of the grave.

"we're in the rain, at 12:00 am, digging up a grave in the mud so we can salt and burn the body. No shit it sucks captain obvious" Dean said, purposely banging his shovel against his brother's.

" you forgot to mention that it's Halloween" Sam pointed out, giving his brother a shove.

" yeah because I'd rather not think about the fact that we're in a graveyard, at midnight, on Halloween. I mean, can you think of worse timing?" Dean replied, shoving Sam back.

"good point" Sam said, without retaliating. Dean smirked as an idea formed in his mind. He waited patiently until his brother turned and reached up to take a drink from the thermos of coffee they had brought with them to arm himself. He held out for the perfect moment, after Sam had put the thermos back where it had been but before he turned, and lobed a handful of mud, which hit Sam smack in the middle of the back of his head.

" you didn't just do that" Sam said without turning around. He could practically hear the smirk in dean's voice.

" yeah i" he was cut off when a handful of mud hit him on the face. Wordlessly, he grabbed some more mud and flung it in retaliation, hitting Sam in the chest. From there it descended into an all out mud war, which left both brothers completely unrecognizable.

Dean smirked as he looked at his mud coated brother. " I get first shower!" he proclaimed.


End file.
